


Starring Role

by RonnieMinor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek Hale/Kate Argent - Freeform, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieMinor/pseuds/RonnieMinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles learns his lesson - that Derek will never be free of Kate Argent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starring Role

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired heavily by 'Starring Role' by Marina and the Diamonds. Makes use of some of the lines (not a song fic though).

She’s there. She’s always there, watching and looming large; a ghost who just won’t be exorcised. Kate Argent, the girl who burned Derek’s family, and his heart with them. 

She’s there from when Derek snaps that first time, lunging forward and mashing his lips against Stiles’, body pressing him harder into the wall. She’s there when they arch into each other, all heavy breathing and animal urges. She’s there when Derek takes him upstairs and fucks him, hard and fast, leaving finger prints pressed into his skin. 

She’s always there. 

Stiles gets it. A love like that, so bright and so intense… well it leaves its mark on you, especially when you’re young. And Derek _was_ young. Not old enough to consent under California law and certainly not old enough to know what he was doing; exactly why Kate picked him in the first place. Someone older and wiser would have had questions; doubts; suspicions. Someone older and wiser would not have trusted so easily, or fallen so blindly. 

But sixteen year old boys aren’t known for their common sense, especially when faced with an alluring older woman offering sex on demand. Hell, Stiles doesn’t know many _men_ who would have turned Kate down, for all that there was something a little crazy hiding in her eyes. 

He still futilely wishes that Derek had. 

Perhaps if Derek had said no, he’d be happy. Perhaps none of this would have happened and Stiles would never have known him beyond the fact that they lived in the same town and their moms used to talk when they bumped into each other in the store. Stiles sometimes thinks this would be preferable to the Derek he has instead: someone cold and reserved; hard to hug and tough to talk to; someone who makes sleep impossible when he lies in Stiles bed, giving nothing more than a heartbeat. Sometimes, lying beside Derek, Stiles feels like he’s turned into a statue. 

And the most depressing thing of all is that the only time that Derek opens up is when they get undressed. At the mercy of Stiles’ body, Derek becomes something like vulnerable. Even so, Kate’s presence is always there. 

She haunts them both, because Derek is so damaged by her that it’s impossible for Stiles not to notice. When it gets really bad, Stiles ignores Derek, just to feel like he has some measure of control. They both know that he adores Derek in reality; that he can’t leave the Alpha alone. Still, Stiles is fed up with the fantasies he has of a relationship missing all the things that are wrong with this one. More often than not these days, he ends up getting them both incredibly drunk just so that they can forget the fact that they don’t even get on. 

He’s not sure whether to laugh or cry about the fact that Derek and the Sheriff actually get on really well. 

Stiles is seventeen and he knows that he’s no better than Derek was at sixteen, because even though he knows this can’t end well and knows that it will end, he doesn’t want to stop. He knows Derek doesn’t love him. Big fucking deal. 

Still, it takes until he turns eighteen to realise that no matter how long he waits for Derek to open up to him outside of sex, it’s never going to happen. Derek is never going to give himself to Stiles and Stiles is never going to set him free, because Derek is bound up far too tightly in the chains he made for himself. 

Stiles learns over time that only one person could ever have freed Derek. But Kate Argent is dead, taking all chance of closure with her, leaving behind nothing but an ever-present shadow. 

Stiles decides, finally, that walking alone is preferable to playing the supporting role to her star.


End file.
